<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Paradise by Whale_Fain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824259">Dark Paradise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whale_Fain/pseuds/Whale_Fain'>Whale_Fain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, POV Tim Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whale_Fain/pseuds/Whale_Fain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>蝙蝠侠失踪了，红罗宾不但擅长搜寻，也擅长黑客。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dark Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/gifts">jiamulynn</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tim第一人称视角+私设+仅是为了让我快乐的OOC<br/>*献给饥饿的嘉木小天使</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>蝙蝠侠失踪了，大家都习惯这种事了，或者说，我习惯这种事了。无论他拥有多少罗宾，多少战友，多少跑腿，他还是最喜欢一个人干，我简直习惯了。</p><p>但习惯不代表就没有情绪，每次他受伤昏迷，遍体鳞伤地把自己往制服里套时，我都感到愤怒、迷茫、狂躁、和无所适从，包括对于他的失踪。</p><p>多少次自我怀疑，怀疑我的存在是否添加了他的伤痕，增重了他的负担。事实是，好多次如果我不在，他都无法将命捡回来，这是唯一令我骄傲的地方。</p><p>“Tim！之前都是你琢磨出他在哪儿的，再帮帮忙！你擅长这个！”</p><p>Dick，我的大哥，第一任罗宾，他比我激动多了，神谕时常说这已经是压制过的版本了。他平时并不这样，我觉得他是太喜欢Bruce了，关心则乱，他和Bruce呆得最久，所以最激动。</p><p>这个公式成立的话，Jason理应更冷静些。</p><p>“吵死了，傻鸟。老头儿他没那么容易挂。”</p><p>他坐在窗口猛抽烟，看起来挺冷酷，实则不然，他已经戒烟有半年多了，再次抽成这样绝对不是因为冷静。</p><p>至于那个小恶魔，他看起来还不错，背着他的屠龙宝剑正悄无声息地往门口挪。</p><p>“Damian，你去哪儿？”我提高声音问。</p><p>“达米？！你不能乱跑！该死的，没人有空给你擦屁股。”</p><p>“杀千刀的Drake！”</p><p>说实话，我喜欢听恶魔仇恨我的声音。Dick把Damian摁在身边，瞪在视野范围内，这样恶魔才不会逃跑。我非常感谢他这么做。</p><p>“我去找找线索。”我站起来拍拍裤子。</p><p>“要帮忙么？Jay，你和他一起去？”</p><p>“不用。”在大红鸟看向我前，我率先拒绝，“分头更快些，毕竟大家都没头绪。”</p><p>“好吧Timmy，随时联系，别太累，你整个人闻起来像馊了的咖啡豆。”</p><p>Dick朝Jason走去，我关了门。我知道他是去要烟的，他抽烟这件事我估计连Bruce都不知道。当然我也不打算告诉他，就像我不打算告诉他Damian会嚼烟叶这件事一样。</p><p>至于我，我都会，我甚至知道怎么吸|毒，但这无关紧要，我只是会而已。</p><p>我带上头盔骑摩托离开庄园，我有自己的屋子，我们都有，除了Damian。可他扭头就有一整个忍者联盟，他可不缺什么房子。就算只是凭着他跟Bruce有七分相似的缩小版轮廓，就已经可以四处横行赊账了。</p><p>Jason，Jason是Bruce的引线，是他的爆点，是他想隐藏却永远印在灵魂上的烙痕，是我命运的牵线人。</p><p>没有Jason就没有我，没有Dick就没有Jason。</p><p>Dick是这一切的开端，没人胆敢与他相提并论，他是我们中光芒最纯净的那个。我不敢想象失去他Bruce会变成什么样，我们会变成什么样，这个家会变成什么样，我会变成什么样。</p><p>他太重要了，他们都太重要了，对于Bruce，对于我。</p><p>风钻过头盔遮挡片的缝隙叫嚣，深夜无人的街道上我一掠而过，畅快而平和。今晚我并不慌张，也不焦急，愤怒也不是我的客人。</p><p>我只感到迫不及待，然后，希望时间停止。</p><p>我把车停进车库，来到因为从没启用过所以无人知晓的安全屋。Bruce躺在地下室的钢架床上，头上箍着接满电极的装置。眼球在眼皮下颤动，他睡着，眼下却一片乌青。</p><p>我在别城的一间地底机构的实验室里发现的他，我几乎是靠运气和直觉查到那里。踢开昏迷的敌人解开密码门锁的那一刻，我觉得上帝在跟我开玩笑，又在给我送礼物。</p><p>一个充满玩笑的礼物。</p><p>他们给Bruce上了洗脑装置，篡改记忆，输入任何他们想要的暗示和指令。企图把蝙蝠侠，哥谭的亿万富翁改造成他们的傀儡。</p><p>这美好计划快成功的时候，被我打断了。他们攻破Bruce最后一道理智防线的时候，我赶到了，精准的及时。</p><p>我用飞镖打晕疯帽匠，又扇醒，审问出需要的信息，在援兵带着重武器到来前用运输机带走了蝙蝠侠和那台机器。炮火击损了飞机的侧翼，和一边的发动机，但我还是想办法开到了新泽西，然后偷了辆面包车。我把自己打扮得成熟了点，希望没人来多问。</p><p>可我还是遇到了巡警，他要看我的驾照，幸好我一直备着假的。和Jason一样，我们都有一个装满假证件的带锁的铁盒子，听说Dick用的是布袋子，反正我是铁盒子派。</p><p>他问我后座的人怎么了。我说爸爸偏头痛，实在是受不了新泽西的风，借舅舅的车回哥谭休养两天。他和我抱怨哥谭也不是什么风小的城市，特别是作恶之风，刮得那叫一个猛，我爸这种弱不禁风的人是没法在那儿养好的，搬家才是正确之举。还教导我不能成为我父亲这样无用的男人，要成为对女人付得起责的男人。我的笑容如何我不清楚，但脑子里，我手中的方向盘已经在他鼻子上碾过无数轮。</p><p>车开了整整两天，中间我必须睡一觉，不然会看不清仪表盘的码数。不眠不休了几日我数不清了，反正我已经进入了睡眠也像在工作的状态。Stephanie说我闭着眼睛的时候写字还是直的，又吓人又有趣。恶魔崽说我这样会长不高。Jason可以这么说我，Dick也行，但Damian？我就当他放了个屁。</p><p>或许我闭着眼睛开车也能是直的，但Bruce躺在后座，我可不敢拿这脆皮小车做实验。我把车停在休息区，晚上赶路更快，所以我选择白天睡觉，白天也更安全。</p><p>我调低椅背闭上眼，能听见雨声，车声，稀疏的人声，和Bruce在座椅上扭动挣扎的窸窣声。我知道他现在深深陷入了记忆的泥沼无法脱身，痛苦和混乱在他本就残破的灵魂上钻孔。我强行让自己睡觉，别去想这个。可他在后面迷蒙地喊了一声罗宾。我彻底睡不着了。</p><p>太狡猾了，你有四个罗宾。</p><p>我撑起身帮他拽了拽盖着的外套，用快餐店印字的纸巾擦他的冷汗。</p><p>他可能是在叫Dick，因为看见了活力双雄最光辉闪耀的日子。他可能是在叫Jason，因为那次爆炸从没从他的自责中消失过。也可能是在叫Damian，因为这位血亲之子几乎就是他所有缺点的结合体，他怎么可能不忧心。</p><p>至于我，我不属于他最苦难的噩梦，也没创作出不可代替的美梦。我最擅长的，莫过于把他带回来，带回到他噩或美的梦中去。</p><p>我将他安置在我最安全的临时屋。我说不清为什么没去蝙蝠洞，甚至想都没想过。看着床上的男人，腿前的仪器，擦着制服上的血，当即发誓这件事只能由我来做，我一个人，别无他人。</p><p>成功了，我不会告诉任何人曾冒过险；失败了，我一人承担。到时全世界对我口诛笔伐，我还能否和我的失败品呆在一起？</p><p>没错，失败品。他是我的，我是他的。</p><p>这么一想，失败这条路在我面前瞬间充满侵占视野的诱惑光彩。</p><p>疯帽匠没道出足够的信息，我没有充裕的时间，面前的是一台完全陌生的机器，我完全可能在拼接记忆和抽离控制时失误，没什么事是容易成功的。</p><p>我可能会不小心删除了他所有痛苦的记忆，不小心让他忘记了所有其他罗宾，不小心让他只记得我，只认识我，只呼叫我，只依靠我。我是他最得力的助手，最疼痛的载体，最挂心的宠儿。</p><p>这都有可能，毕竟这是一个疯子恶棍做出来的机器，我没理由特别擅长。</p><p>Bruce已经在我的地下室呆了四天，消耗了八包营养液，六包葡萄糖，两剂奥氮平。我被Bruce挥拳揍了五次，躲过了其中两次，身上增加了六七个乌青，最后我只能把他的手脚栓在钢架上。我研究这个机器三天有余，已经让它运行了大约四个小时。</p><p>我本想陪着他，给他换个舒适点的床。但木板承受不了他的力气，而我，必须去应酬他的宝贝们。好在我足够熟悉他们，并拥有良好的信用记录，那几只鸟都没怀疑到我头上来。他们时常低估我的危险性，就像低估他们自己的能力一样，上述不包括Damian。</p><p>我坐到床边的圆椅上，捧着头盔读了会儿屏幕上密密麻麻飞速堆叠的代码。</p><p>我选择了没有光华的无声的道路，失败是条开阔的大道，但我不能自己走上去，如果命运之手能牵我上去，我将十分感激。可我跟那个被打没了门牙的疯老头是一类人，几天的时间我已经精通于这个机器。搞清了人的脑子该怎么摧毁，也知晓了怎么修回去。</p><p>我看向Bruce，他在白炽灯下几近扭曲透明。</p><p>万一我在失败中失败了呢，万一他有一天找回了真实的神志他会用什么眼神来看我，我承受得住么？</p><p>我会深爱破败的他，但他不可能爱失良的我。对此，我懦弱无比。</p><p>好人不是不懂恶，而是更懂善，明了莫行不义之事，通达何为良善之举。————这是他教我的，在第一次打击罪犯的时候。他比任何人都明白，我是什么样的人，他是什么样的人，这是一个什么样的家族。明白一旦消除这条界限，我们将是最伟大的犯罪团伙。</p><p>我仰起头，靠在背后的排水管上，不看他的脸，去看屋顶不断飞扑灯泡的蛾。</p><p>我是不讨厌Damian的，这我很明白。即便他表现得很讨厌我。</p><p>可你怎么会去讨厌一个，长得像你最爱的人，留着你最爱的人的血，极富天赋和胆量的孩子。一想到他总有一天会长成你最爱的样子，你就讨厌不起来了。</p><p>我爱Bruce的所有，因为他是我的所有。无论他失散到何地我都能将他找回来。我就像汪洋上的寻塔人，比任何人都要更卖力，更坚持，更奋起一搏。</p><p>因为，如果灯塔消失了，我就会彻底迷失，世界的巨浪不留存丝毫情面。我付不起这个代价，为避免此种结局，我什么都做得出来。无论他为何赴死，为何一意孤行，无论众人如何偏见，如何反对。只要我活着，就会继续。</p><p>感应启动的咖啡机叮了一声，我绕过垒起的纸箱走到架子边，倒一杯热气直冒的浓缩咖啡，能麻痹你所有味蕾和疲劳神经的那种，Dick喝一口就要吐的那种。</p><p>我还没给恶魔崽尝过，找时间一定要试试，我要把这一大杯都浇灌在他燃烧的杀心上。</p><p>喝完，我找了一块纱布，沾了水，拎着医疗箱走到床边。我很困，但不想睡，我独占他的时间就剩屈指可数的一点了。我帮他润了润干裂的嘴唇，然后就着那块纱布擦了擦自己的嘴。我这样干好多次了，已经变成理所应当的快乐。</p><p>我把毯子向下卷，从脖颈往下，顺肌肤一点点检查他的伤口有没有在我没注意的时候挣裂，好消息是只有两小处，我上了点止血膏。</p><p>完事后趴在床头看他，他的眉毛一会儿拧紧一会儿舒展。我本有机会知道他的所有秘密，但我故意没拿另外一个头盔装置。</p><p>有的东西，一走进去就出不来了。我一点也不想知道Bruce到底有多少可以为之付出生命的人和事，有多少罪恶痛苦沁润在他生命里。我所熟知的就已经两只手数不过来。我会被嫉妒和仇恨填满，从此变成行走的毒药罐，喷火的恶龙，我摁在脸上理智的面具会碎得满手都是。</p><p>对于那些无能为力又无法比拟的事物，我认为不知道的好。</p><p>Bruce的手臂忽然抽动了一下，我立即绷直身子盯着他，我不知道机器将他恢复到了哪个可怕的节点，但我知道这之后会发生什么。我迅速收紧捆绑他手脚和腰部的皮绳，摁着他的肩膀弯腰去够医疗箱里的棉布卷。</p><p>“Bruce！”</p><p>他在我手下猛力弹起，离开铺面，我改用两只手去摁。</p><p>我不能让他挣脱开仪器，恢复中断会造成多大的损伤是一个未知且无法探究的领域。这一瞬间我信心全无，我不知道有没有正确操控这个来自地狱的机器，我是否真的研究透了它，命运之手究竟有没有掐着我和他的脖子，上帝究竟准备善待我们之间的谁。</p><p>他吼叫着摇头，床架四角传来钢管弯曲的吱呀声。我连忙腾出一只手拉住装置的圆环，他整个人开始拧转，我一步跨上去坐住他的腰，对着耳朵大吼他的名字。可惨叫压过了我的喊声，他布满血丝焦距溃散的眼睛瞪着远方，根本看不见我，看不见任何人。</p><p>没抓着棉布卷，我只得把手臂塞进他嘴里。</p><p>“你能挺过来的！Bruce！你一直都能！”</p><p>牙齿嵌入皮肉的时候，我的心脏好受了一点。</p><p>机器在运转满五小时零八分时停下，头盔发出规律闪烁的白光，Bruce恢复平躺的姿势，屏幕上显示出输入界面。这是程序最后提供给操控者的特权界面。输入的语句会被演化成语音，画面，触觉，气味，最隐蔽的碎片植入潜意识。难以拔除，必须遵从，疯帽匠口中最得意的成果。</p><p>暗示是比篡改记忆更为隐秘的手段，只要使用得当，我有信心达到目的，并完美地掩人耳目。这将是我和他之间独一无二的联系和秘密。</p><p>只属于他，只针对我。我明白这是那个深藏着的我的最后机会了。</p><p>我站起来，对机器敲入指令，没有丝毫犹豫。</p><p>一切结束后，我把他搬进楼上的卧室，电路内燃摧毁了地下室的机器。我坐到窗边包扎手臂，在他快要醒来前拨通所有人的电话，保持了我良好的信用记录。</p><p>回到泰坦，往后的日子一切照旧，恶人照旧耍尽花招，他照旧屡负重伤，家族照旧状况百出。</p><p>Damian失踪满一周的时候Dick给我打了电话。</p><p>“找到后我能问他收钱么？”</p><p>“你不但能收到他的钱，还能收到我的吻，快带着你的聪明脑袋过来。”Dick的声音远离了话筒一点，朝另一边大叫，“小翅膀！想个办法让老爸睡觉！就跟他说提崽过来了！”</p><p>那次任务我找到了恶魔崽，没见到蝙蝠侠。不过其实是Jason找到他的，但他们还是把功记在了我头上，可能是因为我用保温瓶让Damian一路上都保持了'我要杀死这个德雷克'的精神状态，看起来十分活泼健康。</p><p>很长一段时间后，我在战场上遇到了蝙蝠，他身边跟着整个联盟。</p><p>“Tim。”安排好伤员，准备撤离的时候他叫住我，“我近期老忘记检查你的体测和战损，你的行踪记录也很模糊。”他严肃得像这是一个天大的灾难，“现在你每周主动报告，我会定期联系Conner。我记得你和他关系不错。”</p><p>我呆楞在原地，他眯了眯眼。</p><p>“告诉我我没记错。”</p><p>“……是。”我抹了一下嘴角的伤口，有灰腌进去了，“你没记错，我们关系挺好，他和超人一样爱多管闲事。”</p><p>他用鼻子笑出声，如释重负地拍了我一下，目送我坐进车，合着引擎的发动声，他对我说：“让我找得到你，Tim。”</p><p>沙尘飘扬的路上我头脑发昏，因为我给他植入的指令是。</p><p>不必担心Tim Drake。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>